Sinful Angel
by LawlieAlice
Summary: "Jack did you know that i too can sing a C sharp?" Simon laughed.  In all innocence there is evil  Simon/Jack non romantic


Sinful Angel

The knife scrapped against the stubborn bark that was held in the sturdy red-head boys blistered hand. Both brows were furrowed in deep concentration as the end of the spear sharpened with every stroke. A soft breeze rustled the underbrush and leave that hung low from the trees. Jack groaned in frustration has a creeper brushed his painted face. The premature made spear fell of the boys lap as he stood straightening his aching back. How long had this island been holding them captive? Jack raised a hand to his cheek scratching slightly at the drying paint on his face. The lanky fingers drifted over the red and black strips that now symbolized his new identity, a chief. Being a leader felt different even though he had been head of the choir this was strange. Jack huffed out air and brought his hands back to his sides, they would never get of this god damn island.

"Jack!" Icy blue eyes glanced up overhead searching for the boy who had called the red- head's notorious title. It was Roger, a short boy with dark hair and an instinct to kill, a smile crossed Jack's masked face. If it was Roger something exciting was bound to happen, and thats what they were here for, excitement and fun.

"What Roger?" The small boy approached Jack without caution, something the boy admired about his violent companion. The glint in Roger's eyes was evident, it highlighted the crooked smile that was particularly forced by God onto Roger's forever scarred face. Jack shuddered in anticipation.

"A little'un saw the 'beastie' again, i thought you should know. This shit is really getting pathetic but it is the perfect opportunity to go hunting for Ralph once more." Roger shifted his weight to lean on his spear that was planted firmly in the mush of a ground. Jack pondered what Roger had said, the beast again? As much as he sought pleasure in taking charge of the island, the little'un's were the only cons. They were particularly helpless, how Ralph and Simon took care of them Jack had no idea. Simon .

"Jack?" Rogers voice shook Jack out of his regretful thoughts. The batty boy was dead who needed him anyway? Jack smiled at Roger with shining eyes.

"I shall go look for Ralph you gather the hunters and go look for more meat we are running low as it is." Roger's grin drooped a bit at the command, he had wanted to accompany Jack to execute Ralph. The blue eyed boy smirked at the smaller of the two straightening his back in a wave of pride. It felt good to be Chief.

Roger nodded, "Yes Chief, good luck on the asshole." He disappeared through the creepers, the slight rustling signaling his presence still existed. Jack gripped his knife and leaned over to clutch his spear. The sharp tip glistened in the rays of sunshine that shone through the cracks in the thick leaves. Jack tapped the tip affectionately and grinned, no one knew but this spear how to make Jack feel at peace.

The growth was irritating against the young boy's already sunburnt skin, steam rose to the top of the trees. The spear was placed above the boy's flaming hair in cause the fair boy came into his view. Jack chuckled, Ralph was not an idiot as hard as that was to admit, he knew this island just as well as Jack did and that had proven conflict. A sudden movement made Jack bounce like a cat into the air toward the underbrush. The soft soil did not seem to want to give him the satisfaction of landing correctly, Jack's ankle snapped on impact against the hard bark of a palm tree.

Jack hissed in pain, it was agonizing but worst of all it would stop only getting worse by the second. Buds of water starting to form at the edges of the shining blue eyes that had been squeezed shut in the climax of his agony. Bony fingers laced around the throbbing ankle, swelling already becoming evident around his naked leg. The newly sharpened spear forgotten was now laying beside the now silently sobbing boy. Jack didn't know how long he sat there, boiling in his own suffering. No one came by, Jack was isolated.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck Merridew. You should have let that idiot Roger come with you," Jack hissed under his breath, making if assumptions wouldn't save him and he knew. Sweat began to stream down the sides of Jack's reddened cheeks as did tears. The sun has begun to set, if Jack didn't make it back to the camp in time all the jackasses would go crazy not like they already haven't.

A sudden movement ahead of Jack made the boy irk in fear. Most boys wouldn't believe it but Jack Merridew, the boy who can sing a wonderful C sharp, gets scared as well. The rustling became more frantic and Jack's heartbeat became faster. What if it was that horrid snake like monster that boy with the mulberry birthmark had spoke off, Jack gripped his spear with his free hand that wasn't grasping his swollen ankle.

"Who goes there? Speak your name!" Jack's voice broke in a quiver damn it. No voice made itself heard, what the hell was this thing? Jack tightened his grip on his weapon and thrusted the tip through the shaking bush that the thing was crouching in.

"Hey!" a soft voice broke through the thickening air, it was as if an angel had spoken his voice was so course and smooth that Jack shivered in relaxation until his eyes snapped open. That voice No i couldn't be..

"Come out you! I'm armed! Come out i say!" Jack sturdied himself, raising his arms in an attack position. The creature obeyed, a bob of straight black hair lifted out of the scarred plant followed by a patch of dark skin. Jack's mouth opened into a shrill scream.

Simon reflexively brought his thin hands to his pointed ears as a look of concern crossed his face. Jack continued on his girly scream, and at this time he didn't care, Simon was murdered he has seen and helped with the killing, something he was not at all proud of. The batty boys eyes blinked helpless at the terror stricken boy, Simon, who's hands still shielded his ears, kneeled by the red headed boy.

"Theres no need to scream Merridew, would you please stop." The dark green irises poured into Jack's cold blu ones and the boy slowly brought his yelps to short fast breaths. Simon smiled, his eyes trailing Jack's lanky arm until he reaches the crooked ankle concealed under Jack's blistering fingers. Simon's grin dropped as a look of concern and motherly nature crossed him. Jack kept his eyes on the boy he had so many times bullied at the academy, Simon looked so angelic in the dimming sunlight, like the only civil figure left on this god damn island.

"You've been hurt," Simon's eyes drifted back staring straight into Jack's,"You need medical attention or its going to get worse." Jack took in a shaky breath and clutched his ankle earning an agonizing hiss from his drying throat. Simon's hand shot out to grip Jack's knee, "You musten do that to yourself Jack. It is probably broken." The flaming hair covered Jacks eyes, why was Simon alive?

The dark boy rose and began to pace, his head bowed in deep concentration. "You'll never be able to run an island like this." Jack didn't like the change in this angel's tone. Simon had never been the devious one, only the batty boy who had random fainting fits at school. Jet black hair covered Simon's sparkling green eyes when he looked up at the injured boy, "you and your tribe Jack Merridew, all savages." Jack felt his blood boil, they were british boys, saveragy was out of the question.

"we kill you simon." The words were like a fluid coming out of Jack's mouth. Simon smiled a sudden evil overtaking the calming stare the young boy always had back in London. Simon stroked something behind him causing Jack to reflexly reach out to grab his spear only to find it gone, fear over took Jack.

"Jack did you know that i too can sing a C sharp?" Simon laughed.

"Where-

"Could Jack-

be?"

The twins sat on the edge of castle rock, a soft breeze roughed up their tangled hair clouding their eyes in a shade of brown. Both held handmade spears that were smeared in pig's blood as they had just come back from hunting with Roger. The sun had set and now the only source of light was the dying fire in front of the two shivering boys. A noise in the distance sends the boys to their feet pointing their spears in the direction of the sound.

"Who goes there!" yelled Sam earning a nervous look from his identical brother.

"It is I, Jack! I have come back from my manhunt." Both of the twins felt the tension in their shoulders leave as Jack came into view covered in a new coat of paint and leaves shielding his hair. Creepers streeked down the young boys face and onto his naked chest exposing his well toned muscle.

Jack strided by SamnEric, both who gave their chief a small bow as he trailed up the rock. Once at the top Simon stroked his newly painted cheeks and cracked a wicked smile that only the moon could see.

Goodnight Merridew.

-Hope you liked it!-


End file.
